Tudo por causa de uma aposta
by Ayane Blue
Summary: Essa é uma fic besta que escrevi anos atrás. Ela estava na minha página, mas quando eu soube que seria vítima de ripagem, previ que esta seria a ripada e a cancelei, por isso só conseguiram ripar o primeiro capítulo. Mas eu achei a ripagem tão engraçada que decidi repostar a fic, só pra ver se ripam de novo. Passei pra forma de script, ok?
1. Chapter 1

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Tudo por causa de uma aposta**

**Capítulo 1.**

Oi! Eu sou a Sakura! Sakura Haruno, pra ser mais exata. Estou aqui para contar minha história. Bom, a mais marcante! Se eu for contar toda a minha história, vamos ficar aqui até amanhecer! Vou começar pelo fato que originou essa história. Vamos voltar à época que eu tinha apenas 10 anos de idade.

Minha turma de escola sempre foi pequena, é continua sendo até hoje. Aos 10 anos, era composta de 7 pessoas. Vou descrever cada um.

O primeiro tinha cabelos loiros e curtos, e olhos azuis; Usava camisa cavada branca, bermuda vermelha e tênis brancos; Seu nome era Naruto.

O segundo tinha cabelos pretos num formato de bunda de pato e olhos cor de ônix; Usava camiseta de manga curta verde, calça jeans e tênis amarelos; Seu nome era Sasuke.

A terceira tinha cabelos loiros amarrados num rabo de cavalo e olhos azuis; usava camiseta de manga comprida, calça e tênis, todos rosas; Seu nome era Ino.

A quarta tinha cabelos castanhos presos em dois coques altos e olhos castanhos; usava blusa de manga curta roxa, corsário amarelo e chinelo roxo; Seu nome era Tenten.

A quinta tinha cabelos loiros em quatro rabos e olhos verdes; usava uma mini-blusa de manga curta verde-água, calça laranja e tênis verde água; Seu nome era Temari.

O sexto tinha cabelos pretos num corte tigela e olhos pretos; usava camiseta de manga curta roxa, calça jeans e tênis roxos; Seu nome era Lee.

E a sétima tinha cabelos rosados na altura dos ombros, olhos verde-esmeraldas e sofria de anorexia; Usava óculos de fundo de garrafa, camiseta de manga comprida larga e azul-marinha, calça larga da mesma cor e tênis pretos; Essa era eu. Conhecida como a nerd da classe, a anoréxica, a CDF ou quaisquer que sejam os apelidos.

Nossa professora se chamava Kurenai, tinha cabelos castanho-claros e estava sempre de tailleur azul-marinho e óculos estilo gatinho.

Enquanto a aula não começava, cada um fazia a sua rotina: Naruto dormia na sala, como sempre; Sasuke e Ino namoravam, já há 2 anos; Tenten se olhava no espelho e se maquiava, seu sonho era ser modelo como sua mãe; Temari comia seu lanche antes da hora, comer era seu passatempo favorito; Lee dava uma olhada na foto do seu time de basquete, que era capitão, mas as vezes olhava pra Tenten, já que era apaixonado por ela; E eu dava uma olhada nas minhas enciclopédias preferidas.

A rotina era sempre a mesma, mas um dia, aconteceu algo estranho. Na hora do recreio, eu estava comendo meu lanche num banco, sozinha. Não tinha amigos. Até que alguém se aproximou.

**Voz: **Você aceita... sair comigo?

Levantei a cabeça e percebi que quem tinha perguntado isso era o Naruto. Fiquei muda e vermelha ao mesmo tempo, mas consegui balançar a cabeça afirmativamente. Eu não conseguia acreditar que um menino lindo como ele tinha me convidado pra sair. Logo a mim, a nerd da escola que todos achavam feia. Eu só me perguntava o motivo dele ter me convidado pra sair, assim do nada. Não éramos nem amigos.

Bom, nós começamos a sair junto. Em pouco tempo, começamos a namorar. Estava muito feliz, até receber a revelação que mudou minha vida. Depois de um mês de namoro, o Naruto me chamou pra uma conversa e terminou tudo.

**Eu: **Ma... mas por quê? Por que você quer terminar?

Se já estava triste naquela hora, fiquei mais ainda quando ele me revelou que tinha namorado comigo por causa de uma aposta que tinha feito com o Sasuke. Eu quase caí naquela hora. Comecei a chorar e saí correndo pra minha casa, mesmo a aula não ter terminado.

Ao chegar em casa, me joguei na cama e chorei como se tivesse voltado de um velório. Minha mãe estranhou que eu voltei pra casa cedo, e chorando, e foi falar comigo.

**Mebuki: ***sentando na ponta da cama* Qual é o problema, Sakura?

**Eu: **Não é nada!

**Mebuki: **Aconteceu alguma coisa na escola?

**Eu: **Já disse que não é nada!

**Mebuki: **Tudo bem, você não precisa me dizer! Mas eu tenho uma notícia para dar a você! Eu sei que estou te dizendo de última hora, mas nós vamos nos mudar para a Inglaterra!

**Eu: **Ve... verdade?

**Mebuki: **Sim, é verdade! Mas não se preocupe, pois iremos voltar daqui a alguns anos!

Estava com tanto ódio do que aconteceu, que nem me importava em ficar longe da cidade em que nasci por alguns anos. No dia anterior a minha ida pra Inglaterra, fui ao morro em que gostava de observar o pôr-do-sol.

**Eu: **É a última vez que virei aqui antes de partir! *pegando um punhado de areia* Com este punhado de areia, eu prometo: quando voltar, tudo irá mudar!

Coloquei o punhado de areia junto ao peito, selando minha promessa.


	2. Chapter 2

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 2.**

Depois daquele dia, se passaram 5 anos. Tinha acabado de voltar da Inglaterra, e mudei tanto o visual que quase não me reconhecia quando me olhava no espelho. Pra começar, tinha me curado da anorexia e já não usava óculos, pois tinha feito um exame de oftalmologia e descobri que não precisava deles. Deixei meus cabelos crescerem até a cintura, além de usar blusa cavada vermelha, um short jeans e sandálias brancas.

Era meu primeiro dia de aula na minha antiga escola, e fiquei alguns minutos parada na frente do portão.

**Sakura: **_Finalmente chegou o dia! E a vingança será doce!_

A turma agora estava com 15 anos. Naruto usava camiseta vermelha, bermuda jeans e tênis vermelhos. Sasuke não tinha mudado seu visual, só acrescentou um boné verde e uma jaqueta jeans. Ino usava faixa nos seus cabelos que estavam soltos, um vestido vermelho tomara-que-caia colado no corpo e sandálias vermelhas. Tenten usava uma tomara-que-caia roxa, calça amarela e tênis roxos. Temari usava a mesma mini-blusa, mas vestia uma saia preta por cima de um corsário laranja. E Lee usava uma jaqueta preta sobre a mesma roupa de antes.

Além destes, havia mais dois alunos que tinham vindo na minha ausência: Neji e Hinata.

Neji era sobrinho da professora e primo de Hinata. Tinha olhos perolados e cabelos castanhos curtos; Usava moletom cinza, bermudão jeans e tênis cinza.

Hinata era a garota que se impressionava com tudo. Tinha cabelos escuros e olhos perolados; Usava vestido verde de manga comprida e tênis verdes.

É claro que só mudaram de aparência. A personalidade continuava a mesma. Todos faziam a mesma rotina de sempre até que...

**Kurenai: **TODO MUNDO CALADO!

Todos se assustaram com o grito dela e ficaram mudos, como se tivessem visto um fantasma. Naruto despertou com um pulo, Sasuke e Ino quase bateram as cabeças um no outro, Tenten errou o batom e riscou a cara, Temari se engasgou com as batatas-fritas que comia, Lee largou a foto do time no chão, e Hinata apertou Neji tão forte que quase o deixou sem ar.

**Kurenai: **Aham... nós temos uma nova aluna na turma!

Eu entrei na sala e fiquei do lado da Professora.

**Kurenai: **Quero que todos conheçam a Kelly! Ela vai estudar conosco a partir de hoje! Façam ela se sentir bem vinda!

Dei uma boa olhada na turma. Realmente não tinham mudado tanto.

**Eu: ***dando um pequeno sorriso* _Uau! Ninguém me reconheceu! Que bom! Assim será mais fácil._

**Naruto e Sasuke: ***babando* _Ela é queentee..._

**Ino: ***enciumada* _Quem é esta garota? Com certeza não vamos nos dar bem se ela chamou a atenção do meu Sasuke!_

**Lee: **_Ela me parece familiar!_ *pausa* _Não! Deve ser impressão minha!_

**Tenten: **_Ela devia ser modelo! Vou falar com minha mãe!_

**Temari: ***lambendo os beiços* _Será que essa tal Sakura me dá o seu lanche?_

**Hinata: ***com os olhos brilhando* _QUE ROUPA LINDAAA!_

**Neji: ***um pouco corado* _Até que esta garota é bonitinha!_

**Kurenai: **Bom Sakura, pode sentar onde preferir!

**Eu: **Tá! _Puxa! A Professora Kurenai não mudou nada! Só ficou com o cabelo branco!_

Escolhi o lugar vazio e me sentei do lado de Hinata.

**Kurenai: **Bem, vamos começar a aula! Hoje falaremos do dia D!

Enquanto a Professora falava, Hinata me cutucou. Virei pra ela.

**Hinata: ***ainda com os olhos brilhando* Oi Sakura! Meu nome é Hinata! Adorei a sua roupa!

**Eu: ***sorrindo* Obrigada! E muito prazer, Hinata!

Ela e eu não nos conhecemos antes, então não tinha nada contra ela.

**Hinata: **Ah, e este do meu lado é meu primo!

Ela apontou o Neji, que sentava do lado esquerdo dela.

**Sakura: **Verdade? Que legal!

**Hinata: **O nome dele é Neji!

**Sakura: **Oi Neji!

**Neji: ***um pouco corado* Oi Sakura!

Duas classes atrás de nós, Naruto e Sasuke arregalaram os olhos.

**Naruto: ***cochichando* Ei Sasuke!

**Sasuke: ***também cochichando* Sim, Naruto?

**Naruto: **Eu acho que essa garota nova é quente até demais!

**Sasuke: **Concordo! Ela chamou a atenção do Neji! E olha que ele só queria falar com a Hinata! O que vai fazer?

**Naruto: **O que você acha? Chama-la pra sair!

**Sasuke: **Não se eu chamar primeiro!

**Naruto: **Você não pode fazer isso! Namora a Ino!

**Sasuke: **Eu posso desmanchar e sair com a garota nova!

**Naruto: **Não ouse!

**Sasuke: **Por que não? Eu faço o que eu quiser!

**Naruto: **Hunf! Tanto faz! A Ino não vai deixar isso barato mesmo!


	3. Chapter 3

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 3.**

Na hora do recreio, eu estava sentada num banco quando Temari foi pedir um teco do meu lanche.

**Eu: **Ué, você não trouxe lanche?

**Temari: **Trouxe, mas eu ainda tenho fome!

Dei metade do meu lanche e continuei a comer a outra metade no mesmo banco.

**Voz: **Posso sentar aqui?

**Eu: **Claro! O banco é de todos!

Havia respondido sem olhar pra quem tinha perguntado isso. Estava mais concentrada no meu lanche.

**Pessoa: **Então você é a Sakura, a aluna nova! Não é por nada não, mas você é muito bonita! Muito mesmo!

**Eu: **Eu agradeço o elogio! Como se chama?

**Pessoa: **Naruto!

Arregalei os olhos ao ouvir o nome e me virei pra ele. Era o próprio Naruto. Meu coração começou a bater forte. No fundo, eu ainda gostava dele. Mas resolvi disfarçar.

**Eu: **Naruto, é? É um nome legal!

**Naruto: **Er... obrigado!

**Grito: **NARUTO, SEU TRAÍRA!

Ouvi um grito e me virei. Era Sasuke, o melhor amigo dele. Mas por que ele estava chamando o Naruto de traíra?

**Eu: **_Isso está esquisito!_

**Naruto: **Eu não te traí, Sasuke!

Sasuke o agarrou pela gola da camiseta e falou algo pra mim a poucos centímetros da minha boca.

**Sasuke: **Eu não demoro, gata!

**Eu: ***vermelha* Ah... tá!

Ele levou o Naruto dali. Se não estava entendendo nada, agora achei que tinha pirado. O Sasuke me chamou de gata?

**Sasuke: **O QUE PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO?

**Naruto: **Falando com a Sakura, ora! Não tem nada que me impede!

**Sasuke: **CLARO QUE TEM! EU TAMBÉM ESTOU INTERESSADO NELA!

**Naruto: **E EU COM ISSO?

**Sasuke: **VOCÊ NÃO DEVE DAR EM CIMA DE UMA GAROTA SABENDO QUE EU TAMBÉM ESTOU INTERESSADO NELA!

**Naruto: **EU NÃO DEVO DAR EM CIMA? VOCÊ É QUE NÃO DEVE! É NAMORADO DA INO!

**Sasuke: **ISSO NÃO É DA SUA CONTA!

Os dois olharam em volta e notaram que estavam sendo observados por todo mundo, inclusive pelo diretor. Ficaram muito constrangidos.

**Naruto: **Er... a gente estava... estava... Sasuke, me ajuda!

Sasuke puxou Naruto pela mão e os dois correram pra sala de aula. Ao entrarem, bateram a porta na cara de Lee, que vinha atrás.

**Lee: **AAAIEEE! *massageando o nariz* O que deu em vocês?

**Sasuke: ***com um sorriso amarelo* Desculpa! A gente não te viu!

**Lee: **Tá bom, eu desculpo! Mas prestem atenção na próxima vez!

Naruto e Sasuke foram para seus lugares emburrados. A grande amizade que tinham se transformou numa grande rivalidade.


	4. Chapter 4

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 4.**

Mas o pior ainda estava por vir. Ino morria de ciúmes do namorado Sasuke, e ninguém tirava de sua cabeça que eu era a amante dele.

**Ino: **_Eu tenho que me informar bem sobre essa garota!_ Professora Kurenai, posso ir ao banheiro?

**Kurenai: **Pode, mas volte a tempo de corrigirmos os exercícios!

Ino saiu da sala. Na verdade, ela não foi ao banheiro. Perto da quadra coberta, existia uma porta amarela onde os alunos não podiam entrar, já que ali poderia ter segredos reveladores. Ino aproveitou que ninguém estava olhando e entrou na tal porta amarela para procurar informações. De mim, é lógico.

**Ino: ***olhando em volta* _Se tem um lugar em que posso descobrir informações valiosas da tal Sakura, o lugar é este!_

Ela viu um enorme armário com várias gavetas. Procurou a gaveta do 1º ano do colegial e a abriu.

**Ino: **_Deixe-me ver... aqui!_ Sakura Haruno! Hum... o sobrenome dela é familiar! Vamos ver! *abrindo a pasta* Estuda desde os três anos de idade e possui um Qi de 206! Seu primeiro colégio foi a escolinha do pônei! Credo que cafona! Acho melhor eu sentar pra ler!

De volta à sala de aula...

**Lee: ***cochichando* Ei Sasuke, não acha que a sua namorada está demorando muito pra voltar do banheiro?

**Sasuke: ***cochichando de volta, não muito interessado* Acho que sim! Ela deve estar com algum problema no estômago!

**Eu: **_Então o Sasuke ainda namora a Ino! Mas é estranho que ele esteja agindo assim! No passado, os dois viviam se "paparicando" pelos corredores!_ *suspirando* _Quem me dera se o Naruto e eu tivéssemos sido assim!"_

De volta à porta amarela, Ino tinha achado uma cadeira, e estava sentada nela enquanto lia a pasta.

**Ino: **Hein? Ela já estudou aqui dos 6 aos 10 anos? Que esquisito! Estudo aqui desde os 3 anos e nunca a vi!

Ela falava consigo mesma, até se lembrar de um fato de 5 anos atrás.

Início do Flashback.

**Sasuke: **Ei Naruto, eu quero fazer uma aposta: se você tiver coragem de chamar a Nerd da nossa turma pra sair, e namorar com ela por dois meses, eu te dou 50 reais! Caso perca a aposta, fará meu dever de casa por uma semana!

**Naruto: ***fazendo "bico"* Hum... ta legal! Eu estou precisando do dinheiro mesmo!

Quando ele saiu dali, Ino foi até o Sasuke.

**Ino: **Será que ele vai agüentar?

**Sasuke: **Com certeza não! Nem eu agüentaria!

Fim do flashback.

**Ino: **_Será que essa Sakura é a garota Nerd que o Naruto namorou? Ouvi Dizer que o Sasuke ganhou a tal aposta e a tal garota foi embora da cidade! Melhor eu falar com o Naruto!_"

Ela guardou o arquivo e saiu dali, rumo a sua sala.

**Kurenai: ***notando Ino entrar na sala* Ah, até que enfim! Vamos começar a correção!


	5. Chapter 5

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 5.**

Depois da aula, fui com Hinata e Neji pra casa. Morávamos perto um do outro, então não teria problema eu acompanhá-los.

**Hinata: ***fazendo cara de nojo* E você viu aquela briga do recreio, Neji? Credo!

**Neji: **Eu que o diga! Acho que o Naruto e o Sasuke piraram de vez!

Eu não estava entendendo nada e resolvi perguntar.

**Eu: **Ei Hinata, do que vocês dois estão falando?

**Hinata: **Ah, estamos falando do Naruto e do Sasuke! Eles tiveram uma briga feia no recreio hoje! Você não sabia de nada?

Lembrei de quando vi os dois no intervalo e entendi.

**Neji: **Sakura? Você está bem?

**Hinata: ***preocupada* É, parece que ficou distante!

**Eu: **Eu estou bem! Só me lembrei de ter visto Sasuke e Naruto hoje! O Sasuke chamou o Naruto de traíra e o levou pela gola da camisa!

Não dei muitos detalhes Os dois não precisavam saber do resto, tipo que o Sasuke me chamou de gata mesmo tendo namorada.

**Neji: ***interessado* E você sabe o motivo deles terem brigado?

**Eu: **Não, mas o Naruto estava falando comigo antes do Sasuke chegar!

Fiquei um pouco corada ao falar isso, e Hinata acabou percebendo.

**Hinata: **Por que você está... Ah, já sei! Você gosta do Naruto!

Hinata respondeu isso com um sorriso maroto, me deixando mais vermelha.

**Eu: **Eu... fui namorada dele!

Hinata pareceu surpresa com a minha resposta, e tanto ela quanto Neji quiseram saber mais.

**Neji: **Você namorou o Naruto? Quando?

Respirei fundo e comecei a contar.

**Eu: **Eu já estudei antes no nosso colégio! Na época eu tinha 10 anos, e vocês ainda não me conheciam! Foi tudo muito rápido! Naruto me chamou pra sair e começamos a namorar! Mas um mês depois, ele confessou que namorou comigo porque fez uma aposta com Sasuke! Fiquei muito arrasada! Felizmente, minha família foi pra Inglaterra e nunca mais o vi, até agora, quando voltei!

**Hinata: **E que aposta foi essa?

**Eu: **Se não me engano, o Sasuke disse que daria 50 reais ao Naruto se ele topasse me convidar pra sair e fosse meu namorado por dois meses! Caso perdesse, faria o dever do Sasuke!

**Neji: **Que cruel! *sacando* Ei, espera aí! Você namorou o Naruto por um mês?

**Eu: **Sim!

**Neji: **E a aposta era de dois meses! Isso quer dizer que Naruto perdeu a aposta! Você não desconfiava de nada?

**Eu: **Não! Na época, eu era muito ingênua!

**Neji: **Então se você não desconfiava de nada e o Naruto sabia que perderia a aposta se te contasse antes da hora, por que ele te contou?

Pela primeira vez, parei para refletir sobre aquele dia. Por que o Naruto me contou sobre a aposta antes da hora?

**Eu: **Sei lá! Vai ver ele não agüentava mais namorar a Nerd da classe!

**Hinata: ***confusa* Nerd da classe? Mas você não usa óculos!

**Eu: **Mas eu usava 5 anos atrás! Além de roupas largas pra esconder que tinha anorexia! Eu realmente era muito feia!

Acabei dando risada. Mas não tínhamos nem idéia de que estávamos sendo observados. Há 4 metros de distância de nós, Ino ouvia tudo, escondida atrás de um muro.

**Ino: ***sorriso maquiavélico* _Se antes eu só achava, agora tenho certeza! Essa Sakura é a ex-namorada Nerd do Naruto! Preciso contar a ele e ao Sasuke antes que eu perca o meu namorado!_


	6. Chapter 6

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 6.**

Dias depois...

**Eu: **Droga! Se não correr, vou chegar atrasada pela primeira vez!

Eu falava comigo mesma, enquanto corria com um monte de livros pra escola. Estava tão apressada que não vi o caminho e esbarrei em alguém. Quando dei por mim, os livros estavam caídos no chão e eu estava em cima da pessoa com quem tinha esbarrado.

**Eu: **Sa... Sasuke?

**Sasuke: ***sorrindo* Oi Sakura!

Eu estava com as mãos no peito dele, e ele segurava minha cintura.

**Sasuke: **Até que você tem uma boa cintura!

Saí de cima dele, antes que o próprio resolvesse tocar onde não devia, e comecei a recolher os livros. Ele se levantou, e eu fiz o mesmo depois de recolher os livros.

**Eu: **Fiquei sabendo que você e o Naruto brigaram ontem no recreio! Qual foi o motivo?

A pergunta deixou Sasuke um pouco vermelho.

**Sasuke: **Foi... por causa... de uma garota! É, por causa de uma garota!

**Eu: **Por causa de uma garota? *o encarando* Mas você é comprometido! Está traindo sua namorada, é isso?

**Sasuke: **Agora sim!

Fui pega de surpresa nessa hora. Ele me agarrou e me beijou na boca, me fazendo tremer e derrubar os livros novamente. Quando ele me soltou e correu pra escola, fiquei sem reação. Tinha ganhado meu primeiro beijo de um cara que tinha namorada. Mas logo voltei a si e recolhi os livros. Felizmente, não cheguei atrasada.

**Hinata: **Quase que você perde a hora, Sakura! Aconteceu alguma coisa?

**Eu: ***assustada e com o rosto vermelho* Co... comigo? Nã... não! Po... por que pergunta?

**Hinata: **Vamos ver: por que além de estar gaguejando, está assustada e vermelha!

**Eu: **Está bem! Eu vou contar o que aconteceu esta manhã antes que o Neji chegue! *cochichando* Eu esbarrei no Sasuke no caminho pra escola! Mas não esperava que ele fosse me agarrar e me beijar na boca!

Hinata ficou tão impressionada com o que contei que quase caiu da cadeira.

**Hinata: **O Sasuke te beijou? Mas ele tem namorada!

**Eu: **Eu sei disso! Não entendo o porquê dele ter me beijado! Ele terminou com a Ino e eu não estou sabendo?

**Hinata: **Eu sei lá! Mas ele pode estar interessado em você!

Eu quase desmaiei ao ouvir isso. Esperava que se mudasse o visual, ninguém fosse me reconhecer, mas não esperava que alguém fosse se apaixonar por mim! Muito menos o Sasuke, que era comprometido! Imaginava o que a Ino faria com ele, mas imaginava também o que ela faria comigo!

**Eu: **Ma... mas eu não estou! No fundo, eu ainda amo o Naruto! Preciso falar com ele!

**Hinata: **Vai falar com o Naruto sobre a tal aposta que ele fez no passado?

**Eu: **Não, mas foi bom me lembrar também!

**Grito: **SAKURA HARUNO!

Ino entrou berrando meu nome na sala de aula e veio por cima da minha classe. Felizmente, só Hinata, Lee e eu estávamos na sala, mas o Lee só pensava em ajeitar o álbum de fotografias do seu time de basquete, e estava com fones de ouvido.

**Hinata: **Qual é o motivo do grito?

Ino me jogava um "olhar de dragão".

**Ino: **AGORA EU SEI QUEM VOCÊ É! VOCÊ É AQUELA NERD QUE ESTUDOU AQUI HÁ 5 ANOS ATRÁS! UMA NERD QUE ESTÁ ROUBANDO MEU NAMORADO!

Entrei em pânico. Não tinha idéia de como Ino descobrira.

**Eu: ***assustada* Co... como descobriu?

Ela desfez o olhar de dragão e sentou na minha classe.

**Ino: **Eu segui vocês outro dia e ouvi a conversa! Sasuke me contou daquela tal aposta que fez com o Naruto!

Naruto ia entrar na sala, mas ao ouvir seu nome, escutou tudo atrás da porta.

**Naruto: ***curioso* _O que estão falando de mim?_

**Ino: **Você tem um péssimo gosto, Sakura! Ta certo que você foi namorada do Naruto no passado, MAS PÁRA DE DAR EM CIMA DO MEU SASUKE!

**Eu: **EU NÃO ESTOU DANDO EM CIMA DO SASUKE!

**Ino: **AH, NÃO? ENTÃO EXPLICA O PORQUÊ DE VOCÊ TÊ-LO BEIJADO HOJE DE MANHÃ NO CAMINHO PRA ESCOLA!

Naruto levou um susto, achando que Sasuke tinha passado na sua frente.

**Naruto: ***desesperado* _Não, tudo menos isso!_

Mas ele ficou surpreso ao ouvir o resto da conversa. Ou melhor, dos gritos.

**Eu: **ELE QUE ME BEIJOU! E VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU ESTOU QUERENDO ROUBAR O SEU NAMORADO? SE LIGA! EU GOSTO DE OUTRA PESSOA, E NÃO É O SASUKE!

**Ino: **É o Naruto, por acaso? Por que se eu contar que você era a nerd que ele namorou no passado, ele nunca mais vai querer falar com você!

**Eu: **Eu não me importo que ele saiba! A decisão de não querer falar comigo será dele!

Naruto entrou em pânico. Tinha certeza que eu não o perdoaria depois daquilo. Entrou na sala fingindo que não tinha ouvido nada. O resto dos alunos entrou depois.


	7. Chapter 7

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 7.**

Conforme os dias passavam, Naruto ficava cada vez mais confuso sobre o que havia ouvido. Mas resolveu colocar tudo em pratos limpos. Duas semanas depois, na hora do recreio, eu estava comendo meu lanche sentada no mesmo banco de sempre. Naruto foi até mim e se sentou ao meu lado.

**Naruto: **Eu queria perguntar algo pra você!

Terminei de comer minha torrada e olhei pra ele.

**Eu: **Pode perguntar!

**Naruto: **Você aceita sair comigo?

Na hora que ele perguntou isso, tive um monte de lembranças do passado na cabeça. Será que ele pretendia fazer o mesmo que fez na última vez?

**Eu: **E por que você quer sair comigo, Naruto? Nós mal nos conhecemos!

**Naruto: **Bom, por um lado você tem razão! No passado, eu perguntei a mesma coisa para uma garota que nem conhecia direito! Eu a magoei muito quando revelei que foi por causa de uma aposta!

Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto dele naquela hora. Fiquei surpresa, já que quem deveria chorar era eu, não ele.

**Eu: **Por que está chorando?

**Naruto: **Eu nunca deveria ter saído com ela por causa de uma aposta! A aposta era pra eu ser namorado dela por dois meses se quisesse ganhar o dinheiro que Sasuke apostou, mas o que eu não esperava é que fosse me apaixonar por ela de verdade! Como quem ama não mente, eu resolvi contar a verdade pra ela antes do prazo da aposta, mesmo sabendo que ela nunca poderia me perdoar!

Desta vez, fui eu que deixei escapar uma lágrima. Ele estava sendo sincero, eu sentia isso.

**Eu: **Eu tenho certeza de que se ela tivesse ouvido tudo o que você tinha pra dizer, com certeza teria te perdoado!

**Naruto: **É, eu sei disso! Mas agora ela está muito longe e com certeza deve me odiar!

Não conseguia mais esconder o choro e me levantei do banco.

**Eu: **Desculpa Naruto, mas agora eu tenho que ir!

Saí correndo dali e cruzei com Sasuke, que estava indo falar com Ino e me viu. Foi até o Naruto, bravo.

**Sasuke: **O que foi que você fez?

**Naruto: **Eu não fiz nada! Ela que se levantou e saiu correndo! Eu me pergunto o que você fez! QUE HISTÓRIA É ESSA DE BEIJAR A SAKURA?

**Sasuke: **EU BEIJEI PORQUE EU QUIS! NÃO PRECISO DE SUA PERMISSÃO PRA BEIJAR ALGUÉM!

Entrei na sala e fiquei debruçada na classe chorando. Hinata me viu e foi até mim, preocupada.

**Hinata: **O que houve, Sakura? Alguém te bateu?

Levantei a cabeça e enxuguei as lágrimas.

**Eu: ***assoando o nariz num guardanapo* O Naruto foi falar comigo e, sem saber que eu era sua ex-namorada, me contou coisas da tal aposta que eu não sabia! Eu fui muito má na época por não ter ouvido o resto da história!

Tenten entrou na sala e já foi me dizendo algo.

**Tenten: **Já falei com minha mãe e ela aceitou!

**Eu: **Aceitou o que?

Eu não estava entendendo nada do que ela estava dizendo.

**Tenten: **Eu disse pra minha mãe, que é modelo, que você é linda a ponto de se tornar uma modelo! E ela aceitou te levar pra conhecer uma agência de modelo junto comigo!

Fiquei espantada com o que ela me respondeu. Eu ser uma modelo?

**Eu: **E por que você não me disse nada?

**Tenten: **Queria que fosse uma surpresa! E então, topa?

**Eu: **Hum... não, obrigado! Eu não tenho jeito pra isso! Posso ser bonita, mas não tenho classe!

**Tenten: **Eu entendo! Mas se mudar de idéia, é só falar comigo!

**Eu: **Pode deixar!


	8. Chapter 8

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 8.**

Alguns dias depois, 2 dias exatamente, o pessoal estava ajeitando tudo para a festa dançante que teria no dia seguinte. O problema é eu não sabia dançar e comecei a entrar em pânico, querendo arrancar os cartazes. E foi o que fiz.

**Hinata: **O que está fazendo?

**Eu: **EU NÃO POSSO DEIXAR QUE SAIBAM DESSE BAILE! SERIA UMA DESGRAÇA!

**Hinata: **O problema não é o baile! O problema é que você não sabe dançar, não é?

**Eu: **É! Você acertou!

**Hinata: **Ah Sakura, é só se mexer ou observar os outros! Ninguém é obrigado a saber dançar!

**Eu: **Mas e as danças de dupla? Se alguém me convidar, eu não vou nem saber o que fazer nem onde colocar as mãos!

**Hinata: **Uma coisa você tem que ter em mente: são sempre os rapazes que comandam a dança! Tive sorte de nascer mulher! Mas se o problema é a posição das mãos e dos pés, vem comigo depois da aula! Eu te explicarei tudo!

Depois da aula, nós duas fomos para a casa da Hinata e corremos pro sótão.

**Eu: **O... o que é isto, Hinata?

Fiquei assustada ao ver um boneco de quase 2 metros na minha frente.

**Hinata: **É um boneco que eu fiz pra gente poder treinar!

**Eu: **Era mais fácil chamar o Neji pra substituir esse boneco!

**Hinata: **Este ensaio é só de mentirinha! Eu vou te mostrar só o básico, e você estará mais preparada pra festa de verdade! Presta atenção!

Hinata colocou uma mão no ombro do boneco, e segurou a mão do boneco com a outra mão.

**Hinata: **Viu? É aí que você deve colocar as mãos na hora da dança de dupla!

**Eu: **E o rapaz? Onde ele coloca as mãos?

**Hinata: **Bom, uma mão segura a sua, e a outra ele coloca nas suas costas! Como se fosse te abraçar!

Quando eu disse que não sabia dançar, estava falando sério. Entrei em pânico.

**Eu: **Co... como se fosse me abraçar?

**Hinata: **Exato! Agora eu vou te mostrar o movimento dos pés!

Ela começou a fazer rodopios com o boneco.

**Hinata: **Você segue o movimento do seu par! Se ele for pro lado você também vai, se ele for pra frente você também vai, e assim por diante!

**Eu: **Ai Hinata, isso está muito ridículo!

**Hinata: **Espera aí que ainda falta uma parte! Senta nessa cadeira atrás de você!

Sentei na cadeira e ela trouxe o boneco na minha frente, o que me fez estranhar.

**Hinata: **Os rapazes é que convidam as moças pra dançar! Faça de conta que ele acabou de te convidar! O que você faz?

Olhei para o boneco. Na hora, imaginei que estava na frente de um rapaz de verdade e voltei a entrar em pânico. Tentei dizer alguma coisa, mas tudo que saiu foi um...

**Eu: **AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

O berro chamou a atenção da mãe de Hinata, que correu para o sótão.

**Sra. Hyuuga: ***preocupada* O que está acontecendo aqui?

**Hinata: **Er... nada mãe! A gente só estava praticando pra festa dançante de amanhã!

**Sra. Hyuuga: **Até aí, tudo bem! Mas por que o grito?

**Eu: ***um pouco envergonhada* É que eu não sei dançar e entrei em pânico!

**Sra. Hyuuga: **Ora, e por que não me disseram antes que o problema era esse? Tenho vários vídeos sobre o assunto!

Fomos até a sala e ela nos mostrou os vídeos. Ficamos até tarde vendo eles e minha sabedoria na dança melhorou.

Mas será que minha confiança também tinha mudado?


	9. Chapter 9

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 9. **

A hora do baile chegou depressa. Embora tenha ensaiado muito, eu ainda estava desesperada. Estava agarrada no vestido da Hinata quando chegamos à festa.

**Hinata: **Bom, aqui estamos! Sakura, se você ficar agarrada na minha roupa, todos vão perceber o quanto você está nervosa!

**Eu: ***em pânico* Mas eu estou mesmo! Não me sinto preparada pra dançar, apesar de saber!

Estava tocando uma música da Wanessa Camargo e, no momento, os únicos que estavam dançando eram Lee e Tenten. Sasuke e Ino estavam conversando na porta do banheiro, Temari estava na mesa da comida junto com Neji, e Naruto estava sentado numa cadeira do outro lado do salão, entediado. Quando nos viu, abanou pra gente. Desta vez, não só eu entrei em pânico, como a Hinata também.

**Hinata: **Er... eu vou pra mesa da comida!

Ela correu pra mesa da comida. Fiquei tão assustada que me encostei na parede, onde era muito fácil me ver. Naruto continuava abanando pra mim. Perto dele, estava a porta de saída. Corri na direção dela.

**Eu: **Obrigada, obrigada, obrigad...

No caminho, acabei esbarrando no Sasuke. Ino tinha entrado no banheiro e o Sasuke tinha ido pra pista de dança.

**Sasuke: **Oi Sakura! Você vai dançar?

Me controlei pra não berrar como no ensaio e respondi a pergunta dele.

**Eu: **N... não! Agora vou fazer outra coisa!

Fui pra mesa da comida, e consegui me acalmar. Só estranhei que Hinata tinha sumido.

**Temari: **Eu desisto! *pegando a colher do ponche* Neji nunca vai me chamar pra dançar em festa nenhuma!

**Eu: **E eu então? Tem dois garotos querendo dançar comigo e eu não sei danç... ah, se importa?

Eu peguei a colher do ponche. Ao olhar para o ponche, levei um susto, assim como Temari. A tigela era tão grande que Hinata mergulhou nela pra se esconder.

**Temari: **CREDO! O PONCHE TEM VERMES!

**Hinata: **VERME É A VOVOZINHA!

Ela ia sair da tigela pra bater na Temari, mas ao tentar, caiu em cima dela e de mim. Nós três fomos rodando até o outro lado do salão e quase atropelamos o Naruto, que continuava sentado. Ele levantou da cadeira e foi até nós, que estávamos caídas no chão, e me pegou pela mão.

**Naruto: **Vem dançar comigo, Sakura!

Como Hinata me disse no ensaio, ele segurou minha mão e a outra foi nas minhas costas. Coloquei a outra no ombro dele. Ele guiou a dança e acabei pegando o ritmo e o jeito.

**Eu: **Naruto, sobre aquilo que você disse outro dia pra mim, me desculpe!

**Naruto: **Desculpa pelo quê?

**Eu: **Por sair correndo daquele jeito! Eu tinha começado a chorar e já não conseguia esconder!

**Naruto: **Tá desculpada! E me desculpa também por ter namorado você por causa de uma aposta!

Levei um susto. Ele sabia que eu era a sua ex?

**Eu: **Como... como sabe que sou sua ex?

**Naruto: **Naquele dia que a Ino começou a brigar com você por causa do beijo que o Sasuke te deu, eu estava prestes a entrar na sala quando ouvi que estavam falando de mim! Desculpa, tenho que aprender a ser menos xereta!

**Eu: **Eu agradeço, isso sim! Senão não saberia de toda a verdade! Ei, onde aprendeu a dançar? Você dança bem!

**Naruto: **No ano seguinte ao que você saiu do colégio, comecei a fazer aulas de dança! Elas terminaram no ano passado! Sakura, eu sei que é repentino, mas você quer voltar comigo?

**Eu: **Eu... eu... eu quero!

O beijei como nunca tinha feito antes.

Na porta do banheiro...

**Hinata: **Acho melhor você desistir! Ela é do Naruto!

**Sasuke: **Eu sei! E dou a maior força, mesmo que a Ino tenha terminado comigo na porta do banheiro! Quer dançar?

Hinata deu a mão pra ele e os dois foram dançar.

FIM!


End file.
